world_of_tanks_consolefandomcom-20200214-history
China
Vehicles imported into the 20th-Century Chinese warlord states and Republic of China that were used in WW2 and the Chinese Civil War, tanks designed by People's Republic of China (Communist China) and 1 Republic of China (Taiwan) light tank, these tanks tend to carry the largest possible calibers into battle but pay heavily for that privilege. China's tank development consisted of three phases. Prior to 1950 China relied on foreign made tanks purchased from or supplied by France (Renault NC31), Britain (Vickers Mk.E B), the USA (M5A1 Stuart), as well as tanks seized from Japan at the end of WWII (Chi-Ha). Chinese tanks through Tier 4 represent this period. In the early 1950s China was heavily influenced by vehicles of other nations, notably the T-34 and the IS-2, which were provided to China by the Soviets together with design and fabrication assistance for local production. By the late 1950's China began developing its own tanks by making modifications and improvements on the Soviet T-54 design. The Chinese Type-59 main battle tank and Type-62 light tank were the first Chinese tanks to be mass produced. The Tier 6 premium light tank Type 64 was produced by the ROC from Taiwan, which strongly resembles some USA light tanks characteristics, being somewhat agile and fast firing gun. Chinese tanks, for the most part, have unparalleled mobility, good camouflage values and sloped armor. This makes their tanks very flexible regardless of if they are a heavy, medium, or light. They still play as you would expect, but they can often change their combat role a bit, should it be necessary. However, they have very poor gun depression, even worse than German or Russian tanks, and arguably the worst in the game. They also have very poor module health, and their modules are usually exposed. This results in frequent crew loss, destroyed tracks, engine fires, or even ammo rack detonation. However, while most Chinese tanks have (comparably) poor hull armor, their turret armor is unparalleled, sometimes even surpassing the hull armor values of heavy tanks. Chinese light tanks are fast, agile, and have good penetration and alpha damage. They play very much like medium tanks. Their armor, although sightly better than foreign counterparts, is really the only thing identifying them as light tanks. They suffer from poor gun depression and frequent module damage. Chinese medium tanks are, up to a point, very similar to the Soviet ones, combining mobility and firepower, at the expense of a low rate of fire and poor gun depression. At higher tiers they gain firepower and become more adept at brawling than their Soviet counterparts, while being less well-rounded. Chinese heavy tanks are also similar to the Soviet models on which they were based. These tanks have good frontal armor and acceleration and faster rates of fire, which makes it possible to play them as "heavy" mediums. Later on they focus more on armor sloping and high maneuverability. Chinese tank destroyers are mostly fictional "would-be" vehicle based on existing platforms. They start out with a "conversion plan" of seized/imported tanks at Tier 2-4 with decent sustained damage output and mobility, making capable supporters and ambushers, but lacking in armor. Tier 5-7 Chinese TD's feature conversion of Chinese medium tanks, which still retained glass cannon traits. At Tier 7-10, Chinese TD's change drastically by trading mobility for heavier armament and protection as well as switching to heavier base models. Later vehicles carry heavy guns comparable to Soviet ones, very thick frontal armor and high HP pool at Tier 9-10 TDs capable of standing against punches as German Jagdtiger's could. Like most other Chinese vehicles, they are generally hampered by subpar accuracy and thus don't snipe so well. Light Tanks Tier 1 Renault NC-31 Tier 2 Vickers Mk. E Type B Tier 3 Type 2597 Chi-Ha Tier 4 M5A1 Stuart Tier 6 59-16 Type 64 Tier 7 WZ-131 Tier 8 WZ-132 Tier 9 WZ-132A Tier 10 WZ-132-1 Medium Tanks Tier 5 Type T-34 Tier 6 Type 58 Tier 7 T-34-1 Tier 8 T-34-2 T-34-3 Tier 9 WZ-120 Tier 10 121 Heavy Tanks Tier 7 IS-2 Tier 8 110 112 Tier 9 WZ-111 model 1-4 Tier 10 113 Tank Destroyers Tier 2 T-26G FT Tier 3 M3G FT Tier 4 SU-76G FT Tier 5 60G FT Tier 6 WZ-131G FT Tier 7 T-34-2G FT Tier 8 WZ-111-1G FT Tier 9 WZ-111G FT Tier 10 WZ-113G FT